Drowning In a Sea of Amber
by Kya Paranda
Summary: The Sohma's are about to find out how much Tohru's childhood sucks more than theirs and how it still it's hasn't really gotten any better.Things are gonna get worse before they get better.Summary is awful. Story is much better. KYOXTOHRU HARUXOC YUKIXOC.
1. ooohh shiny!

1 **Ooooo! Shiny Part 1**

**I am _SO _sorry I haven't updated** **in forever really, _really, really sorry._** **I promise to update sooner along as I get at least one review per chappie. No flames please. And now the disclaimer. **

**KYO : (tied up) where am I?** **Who are you? Why am I tied up? Let me out of here you(continues to rant, growl, scowl, etc.).**

**Me: I Can't do that kitty.**

**Kyo: why not!**

**ME: you have to say the disclaimer.**

**KYO: What if I don't want to say your stupid disclaimer?**

**ME: (heart eyes)then you'll just have to stay w/ me!**

**Kyo : All right I'll say your stupid disclaimer**

**ME: thanx Kyon -Kyon**

**Kyo: don't call me Kyon -Kyon! thankfully this crazy lady doesn't own FB, PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN 2, THUMLELINA, and/or any of their affiliates.**

**ME: but I own my o.c. s and their affiliates.**

_On w/ the fic

* * *

_

'_Sigh. It's so quiet.'_Torhu was all by herself. She'd already cleaned the house twice and finish her homework. Now she was preparing dinner so it was ready when the guys came home . Suddenly the doorbell rang.

RING! RING!

'_The door!_'Torhu runs out of the kitchen, trips, gets back up, and gets to the door all before whoever was ringing the door bell could ring it a third time._'It's the mailman_.' He was carrying a medium sized box in his left hand."Pardon me miss but I'm looking for, Torhu Honda-san, this package is for her. Is she home? .""I'm Torhu Honda."The mailman gave her the box and then walked away while Torhu shut the door and put the box on the table as she began to open the present. Inside was a pair of green leather gloves with pointed tips. On top of the gloves there was a crystal necklace. The stone was small and oval shaped , and when she looked at it looked as if a great burning fire was trying to break out of it's shell and consume her in it's warmth._'it's so beautiful'_ Torhu probably would have sat there forever staring at the necklace had not Shirgure and Yuki walked through the door at that very moment with a fuming Kyo trailing a good five ft. behind them."Torhu-kun we're-**SNIFF -**is something burning?" "Oh no the /suki yaki/!"Torhu drops her gifts and runs to the kitchen.She reached it just in time. Kyo goes to the roof.(yeah I know they should greet her but I don't feel like typing it so i'll say Torhu, kyo, yuki are all o.c.ing for a while and for the rest of this chappie don't care about greeting/fighting each other.)_'Eh,what's this?Are these the the little flower's things?' "_Torhu-kun where did you get these gloves and this beautiful necklace?" "/Nani?/,oh,um I just got in the mail.(Tohru is still cooking.)I haven't foud who gave it to me though.Are there any notes or letters in the box?"Shigure looked inside the box and found the letter but at excact same moment heard something big an metalic crash agaist the floor.

* * *

1.NANIwhat

2.suki yakia type of food.

well i hope u enjoy chapter 1. i apoligize for the shortness. i'll try to make them longer.XD R&R.


	2. Double Trouble

**Okay people chappie 2.ENJOY.**

* * *

As soon Shigure and Kyo heard the sound they raced into the kitchen."What the heck is goin' on in here?!" 

Kyo yelled when they got there.I mean you'd scream too if your friend was knocked out cold on the floor,there was rice splilled everywhere, and there were two chicks sitting under a hole in the ceiling smiling at you like two idiots on crack.

"Hello",one of them said standing up to dust the cement off her sholder(sp?),"My names Krissy Koton and this is my twin sister Keiko Koton.Is this where Torhu-kun lives?"Kyo just got even madder and began to yell some more."Yeah,you just knocked her out!"

Krissy turns and looks at Tohru."Oh dear, We're really sorry ,truly we are.""Yeah,"said her sister,"We didn't mean to knock her out, it was an accident,"she said smiling like chesher(again sp?)cat."We promise we'll fix your ceiling and clean up your kitchen;just let us talk to Torhu-kun.After all she is our cousin and we have important matters too disscuss."

Shigure who had been quiet up untill now finally spoke up."Well as you can see you can't very well talk to her right now,but you can start fixing the kitchen while I call the family doctor.

* * *

**15&1/2 MINUTES LATER**

Kyo had carried Torhu up stairs,Shigure had called Hatori,while Keiko and Krissy cleaned/fixed the kitchen.Soon after Yuki arrived and everyone quickly explained what happened.So now they were all just sitting there waiting for Hatori to arrive.

"So what kind of business do you have with our precious flower?"said Shigure.He was curious as to why these two twins needed to talk to Torhu since she had never mentioned them,**_EVER._**

"Every year we celebrate the begining of the full moon by having a ball.We are here to inquire as to why she hasn't came to this gathering in **_FOUR YEARS _**and of course why she did not inform us that she was living with three_ unmarried men._"

As soon as Keiko was finished explaining this she smiled as if she were some crazy wench.This of course just made the Sohma boys nervous.(don't you just hate it when people do that.scares the heck outta me .anywho,back to the story.)

"Well this is new to us because as you can see Honda-san has never told us about any such ball."This of course came from the one and only Prince Yuki whose been quiet since the beginning of this story till now.

Suddenly the doorbell rang again.

**_RING! RING!_**

"I'll get it!"yelled Shigure as he ran downstairs to answer the door."Tori-san,your here!""Just tell me were she is Shigure."Hatori said in his usual polite voice."She's upstairs. Tori-san,it's so good to see you."H-n."Hatori grumbles as he pushes passed by.

"Hatori-san your so cold,"Shigure whined as they both walked into Torhu's room.As they walked inside Hatori noticed a large bump on the young girl's head;him being a doctor and all."What happened to Torhu-san?"

"Krissy smiled nervously."he he- we sorta landed on her.We didn't mean to though."Hatori just stared.'_Do I really want to know?'_Hatori thought_,'then again Kyo crashes through the roof all the time.'_Then he takes out his bandages,badages up Torhu's wounds, and leaves."Okay, it's official,that man is colder than a guy at Antartica in nothing but shorts and sleaveless t-shirt."

Hatori seriously creeped Keiko out and if she thought Ha-san was scary just wait till they meet Akito.Now that guy/girl was one scary he-she.After all he did send the package in the first place.

* * *

Alrighty then that's all I got for now.R&R! 


	3. painful memory

((tohru and her family's talking inside her mind)yeah i know i suck at spelling)yeah i know tohru's o.o.c.ing but she's suposed to be.

' thoughts'

"quoates'

* * *

"Seesee-chan,how can't you say that! I think he was cool!"Krissy smirked. 

"You would."Krissy glared at her twin.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"Keiko smiled at her sister as she used her best fake inoccent voice that she knew would annoy her sister,"What ever do you mean Keekee-chan?"

"You know exactly what I mean you--"Just when Krissy was about to raise the rating of the story they heard Shigure's ear-splitting sing-song voice ring out through the air."Torhu-kun, your awake!"

"Keekee-chan!SeeSee-chan!What are you guys doing here!""Talon-kun we missed you!"

The two girls ran over to Torhru and hugged her tightly."haugh-I-haugh-can't-haugh-breathe!"

The girls quickly let her go."Sorry,we just really missed you Toto-kun"What are you guys doing here?You guys are suposed to be on vacation.""Toto-kun we need talk to you. **Alone**."

Tohru looks at the Sohmas."UH...But what about the Sohmas!They haven't eaten at all!I have to fix dinner!Oh but guys can't probuly(again with the sucky spelling)can't stay for-"

Tohru continued her freaking/rambling until Shigure interupted her."Calm down,Tohru-kun we can order take-out."

Krissy smiled."Alrighty then.Time for all good boys and men to get out,"and with that Krissy and Keiko shoved the three Sohma boys out and quickly shut the door.

"Ok, so what do want you guys want."Keiko smiled innocently."What makes you think you we want something?"

"Either you want something or your in trouble, and since I hear no police sirens and people sceaming"mommies or"' it's the end of the world as we now it' I asumed you two human wrecking crews wanted something."

"Actually Toto-san we came here discuss some important matters with you."Tohru stared at them suspiously.

"Honest,Talon-kun.Honest,we are!"replied Krissy in reaction Torhu's glare.(yeah, you read right.Tohru _glared.)_

Then out of nowhere Keiko smacks Krissy upside her head."Ow!Why'd you hit me Kee-kee?!"

"Don't whine.It's embarrising."Krissy stuck out her tounge.

"Hot-head."

"Motor-mouth."

"Stop it, the both of you!"roared Tohru."Now could guys calm down enough tell me what is_ so important_ that you had to crash into this house instead of walking in through the door like normal people?"

"Yeah we really are sorry about,anyway see Akira-sama sent to talk to you.He's stating to get worried.

You haven't gone to a ball in _ages,_and he just now found out you were living here.It's not wise to anger Akira-sama especially after what happened last time."

* * *

**BEGINING OF FLASHBACK(5yrs.ago)**

You disobedient wrech of a girl,didn't I tell you to stay away from him!"

Whap!Akira hit her across the face,but Tohru wouldn't cry.This time Akira kicks her and she falls on the floor gasping for breath.

He then steps on her right hand so hard he breaks the bone.Tohru screams but she still dosen't cry.

He continues to beat her as he yells at her."I TOLD YOU TO NEVER SEE EVER AGAIN!"

Eventully he gets tired and leaves the room.Sashi,the Koton family doctor rushes in and carefully carries Torhu to the hospital wing.

Then,and only then,when she safe in a nice warm bed did she cry.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**

* * *

**

She winced automaticlly at the horrid memory."W-what does Akira-sama want?"

Her voice was small and shaky and she felt like she was going to hurl."He wants you in the flame dance and he wants double meetings;one for you and those men your living with and just for you."

Tohru's face was white as snow and Keiko and Krissy really did feel bad for Tohru."We're sorry Tohru."

The two girls hugged her and left.As soon as they were gone Tohru burst into tears.

She cried because of her painful memories, she cried because she didn't want the Sohmas to meet Akira,but most of all she cried because she was scared and no one could protect her from her fears.

* * *

SNIFFLE.SNIFFLE.R&R PLZ.-- 


	4. YOUR A WHAT!

here's ch. 3: YOUR A WHAT!

* * *

"N-n-n-n."Tohru groaned.She really didn't want to wake up.Tohru looked at her Hello Kitty alarm clock witch read 5:30;too early to be up and yet too late to go back to sleep.'Sigh,I have to get up and make breakfast.' She rolled over.Bad idea.Tohru fell out of bed. **_THUD! _**"Ow."

Tohru got up,showered,and dressed in her regualar clothes because it was sunday.(A red tank-top with a long-sleaved shirt,white pants with a red belt;and to top it all off,the red necklace she got yesterday.She didn't know who gave her the necklace and probubly wasn't going find out anytime soon because it had some how been thrown out with the trash from the take-out.)

As Tohru began to make breakfast she started to worry. 'What am I going to do?I can't run away again.He'll just find me again.Sigh, I guess I'll have to face this head-on.Hopefully everything will turn out right.If not,God help our poor souls.'

Tohru's thoughts of impending doom were interupted by Shigure's sing-song voice."Good morning Tohru-kun!"Tohru smiled and looked up to greet Shigure and Kyo."Good morning Shigure-san!Good morning Kyo-kun!Breakfast will be done in just a minute."Kyo said hello to as he entered the room.Well,actually it sound more like a grunt than a hello,but Tohru was used to this.That's just the way Kyo was.

When Tohru was starting to put food on the table Yuki finally got his lazy rat butt up and went downstairs. "Good morning Honda-san,"said Yuki groggyly as he sat down at the table with the others."Good morning Yuki-kun!"

It got really quiet as everyone started to eat.Well,that is the Sohmas ate.Torhu sorta just picked at her food,and her face was blanker than my computer screen when it goes to sleep."Tohru-kun,are you are alright. You're not eating any of your food."

"Eh?"Tohru looked up from her food."I guess I'm just not hungry right now."She looked like she was going to cry but instead Tohru clenched her fist,took a deep breath,and blinked away the tears that threatened to fall at any moment.

'Come on you can do this.If you don't tell them Akira-sama will.'Tohru shuddered at the very thought of it."You guys there's something really important I need to show you.P-please don't get mad at me.I really wanted to show you before,honest I did.I guess I was just scared."

Kyo looked at Tohru.She looked as if she was ready to breakdown crying.He hated see her like this.Kyo cared so much.He'd do anything to see her smiling face again."It's alright Tohru.Whatever it is you can show us."

Tohru smiled weakly."O-okay."Tohru put her hand her heart and whispered some words so low the Sohmas barely heard what she said.

_"God above hear my plea._

_Show the truth that is the real me,_

_No longer hiding what once was not seen,_

_Show my true form and set me free!"_

Sunddenly ther was flash of blinding light and when the Sohmas could see again there jaws droped to the floor.Tohru had grown to Kyo height,her hair was down to her ankles,and stickining out of her back were two huge, beautiful,silver wings(think butterflies)lined in gold.

"Honda-san..."

"You guys I'm a fairy."

* * *

Ok you guys i'm really sorry.i really am trying to update sooner but things kept getting in the way.Plz R&R.this chapter was dedicated to Amory-chan, thanks alot!


	5. The Truth

Hello every every body sorry for the long wait.I'm trying really I am. my computer hates me . the internet too. there in on it togher.They only mess up when I want to use it.Anyway I just relized I have no disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Don't own FB.Own ocs.Dont steal plz or I will hunt you down.grr.

Note:Their are/will be _**MANY**_ refrences to people acting high/drunk in this story.After this chapter i'm changing the title to: Drowning In a Sea of Amber.(You'll understand later)

"japanese"

"**english**"

**_Tohru singing fairy music_**

ENJOY!

* * *

For the the first time ever all three Sohmas were thinking the same thing. 

'What the heck?!

Their faces looked like this: 0.o.O.,except Kyo added a few more things inside his head that would make women with small children gasp in horror, because we all know Kyo has a potty mouth."Tohru what do you mean your a fairy?"Tohru just looked at Kyo with a face that clearly said.:'what are you on crack?'. "I mean I'm a Fairy,a winged mystic,a mythological creature from childrens' bed time stories.Sigh,there really is no easier way to describe it;atleast in the human sense any way Kyo-kun."

"Tohru-kun,why would you hide this from us even after you found out our seceret?""I don't know.Not really.Like I said before; I guess I was scared"Tohru-kun I thought Fairies were thoughs tiny little winged Pixies that went around giving small children candy,"said Shigure with a smile.For some odd reason the vein in Tohru's jaw twitched even thoug she still was smiling.It was kinda creepy actually seeing Tohru's vein twitch as she was secretly thinking about ripping Shigure's head off."Actually no.Faires and Pixes are to _totally _different beings but that dosen't matter right now.I guess I should start off with how I ended up in a human family.That sound good to you guys?"

The Sohomas just nodded,they were still a little shocked but they'd get over it eventually.

* * *

**FLASHBACK(14 YRS. AGO)**

Tohru was peeking through the slightly ajar door.She knew it was wrong to easdrop but know one ever told her not too do it anyway,besides she really wanted to know what her mom and dad were whispering about."Yukato what are we going to do? It's almost Tohru's fourth birthday and we still haven't told King Katanue about Tohru's power.Her heart just isn't made for killing."Yukato sighed and then brought his wife close in a tight but comforting hug,He hated seeing her like this.

Usually her saphire eyes shone with a brightness that could rival the stars above but right now her eyes where dim and tear filled .Most of the time Tanara seemed so strong he almost thought she was invincible(almost anyway).Now it was if she was shattered glass broken into millons of tiny pieces."Tanara you know as well as I do that if the King found out what she was he'd make her his own personal war-slave for life.Or worse, kill her."

From the doorway Yukato could here Tohru even though she was whispering."Papa why's Mama crying?",she said poorly hidden worry making her sound more like scared mouse than a child.Tanara broke from Yukato's embrace and walked over to Tohru and picked her up."Don't worry sweetheart everthing will be okay.What are you doing out of your bed anyway kitten?Huh?huh?"

Tanara began to tickle Tohru and they laughed insanely as Tohru wriggled in her mother's arms.When Tohru was to tired to laugh anymore Tanara stopped tickling her and put her down,besides Tohru's wings were starting to make Tanara's skin itch -kinda like dragon's hide only smoother and prettier."All right kit-kat it's off to bed with you."Yukato said firmly,"it's past your bedtime."

Tohru made a sad face that was obviously fake."Aw,do I have to?"Yukato smiled."Yes, now go.I'll be there in a minute.""You promise daddy?""Cross my wings and hope too never fly.""OK!"With the hopes that her dad would soon come and tuck her in Tohru ran as fast as she could to her room."Alright love, I've got to tuck in Tohru.Please try to calm down.It will do no good to panic"Tanara sighed.

"Your right Katokins(don't ask.just don't ask).I'll see you in a few,k.Night sweet.""Night."Yukato lightly kissed Tanara on the cheek before going to tuck Tohru into bed."Papa are we still going to Kyoko's in the morning?"Kyoko had been freinds with Tanara and Yukato for ever since they had stumbled across her crying after the death of her two year old child,Ashiya.After awhile they told her they were faries.She'd accepted them and they'd been best freinds ever since.Yukato grinned.Tomarrow Tohru would finally get to meet her.

"Yes we are,kit-kat.""Yukato kissed Tohru goodnight before pulling her rose-pink cover up to her shoulder."Goodnight and sweet dreams my little kit-kat." "Goodnight Papa."Yukato quickly turned off the light and went his and Tanara's and went to sleep.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Hello ,Kyoko-san it's nice to meet you."Tohru bowed."It's nice to meet you too Tohru-san.So how you guys doing Tanara?""Oh we're doing just fine,and you?"Kyoko smiled weakly."Well the nightmares have stopped so guess I'm getting better"You see just a couple months before Kyoko's daughter,Ashiya died when she fell into the river and drowned.It was horrible because just a couple years ago dad had died of the flu.

Fortunetly,after Ashiya died the Kotons had took her in so she wasn't totally alone,especially since she had became freinds with Tanara and Yukato when they had find her crying one night.Yukato put his hand on her shoulder."It'll be ok.""Things will get better Kyoko-chan.""How do you know?"Tanara smiled."Because we just do."And things did but not the way they thought.The more Tohru played with Kyoko the more Kyoko loved her.So Tanara and Yukato decided(sadly)to give Tohru to Kyoko.THy then told King Katanu that Tohru died of the fairy flu.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"That's I got with Kyoko.I really miss my parents but I'm glad I was with Kyoko."

* * *

Well that's end of chapter 3. I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED !this chapter is dedicated to all who reviewed.I luv you all!! 


	6. We're going

Hello again guys I hope you enjoyed chapter five. I know I enjoyed it. You guys are the best. Yeah I know the last chapter end at a weird place but I had to end it there because I had to get off and I really wanted to get the next chapter out. Oh, yeah and I forgot to tell you this story starts in on the last day of school before summer. 

_**Fairy talk /fairy singing**_

_"English"  
_"Japanese"

ENJOY!

* * *

"I know I should have told you guys before but you guys have got to understand that faries are naturally wary of about humans finding out there seceret and it's very hard to shake that felling off because it's our natural instinct to be careful about it.To long have humans invaded our lands and meddled in our buisness for us to feel otherwise.I'm telling you guys about me now because if I don't Akira-sama will and don't think he will describe in the best way." 

"What do you mean Honda-san?",questioned Yuki.Tohru had an odd smile on her face."I mean Akira-sama loathes my very exsistance and everything word out of his mouth is full of hate.You will find no love for me in his eyes;only the wish that I would die an early,slow,and painful death." "Why's that?"Akira-sama hate all faries and half breeds just as he hated Kyoko for taking me in."

As usual,Kyo is confused.(Author:I'm not trying to be mean to him .I just like taunting him.Actually Kyo's my favorite character.)"What's a half breed?"Tohru chuckled."What's so funny?"Tohru smiled and stopped laughing."Nothing really.It's just that whenever humans are talking to fairy they always ask that question.A half breed is some one who's half fairy,human,and slash or elf.My cousin Kuguya is a fairy-human half breed;very sweet,a little shy."

"Tohru what happened yesterday after your cousins left.We heard you crying but when tried to see what was wrong the door was locked and you wouldn't answer."Tohru's paled and she stared at floor."**He** wants to meet you.""He?He who,Tohru-kun?""Akira-sama.He also wants me to go to ball too.You guys can come to the ball as well but I wish you didn't have to meet Akira-sama."Tohru started to shake all over.Just talking about **it **sent shivers down her spine.

"Tohru-kun."Sillence."Tohru-kun look at look me."Tohru looked up to see Shigure's serious face staring back at her."We will go see Akira-sama."A look of total of fear crossed Tohru's face."But Shigure-""No buts.Akira sounds like the kind of person who waon't take no for an answer.We will go,won't we?"Shigure looked at Kyo and Yuki.He really wasn't asking,he was telling them and they knew it.Both boys nodded their heads yes.

"O-ok then.The ball starts in four days so we should probuly pack today and leave tomarrow,if that's ok with you guys I mean."It's fine."said Shigure automaticlly.After that the Sohma's **tried** to go about their buisness while Tohru washed the dishes but they couldn't.They all to busy thinking about what Tohru had just told them and what would happen next.

* * *

Yeah I know this ch is really really short but it's just a filler til the next ch k.so don't be p.o'd.R&R!!


	7. Mad Cow

Here's ch. 7 I hope you like it.THANKS FOR R&R.LOVE U LOTS!I hope you all like the tittle change.Yeah it's late,no exsduse,I SUCK.yeah i know.you can still enjoy.

* * *

It was the next day and everyone was all packed and waiting for their ride to pick them up and take them to the airport. (The Honda house is in America.Tohru had called Koji, the Koton's chauffeur, sometime the day before.)Suddenly Torhu stood up and all the Sohma's turned and looked up at her. "Oh,at The Kotons,there's this guy named Kent who can sense things . . . "Yuki blinked and tilted his head, "Is he anything like Hanajima-san?""Well, not exactly. He can pinpoint reasons for emotions a little bit and sometimes when he touches people he sometimes sees their past but he can't control that at all.It just happens randomly. I thought you should know. (n-n)"Tohru sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose.'It's gonna be a lon-n-n-n-g-g trip.'

Suddenly there was the sound of car pulling up, car opening and closing, and finally someone knocking on the door. Since Tohru was already up, she went to answer the door. Tohru opened the door to see Haru's and Hatori's blank faces and Momiji's grinning one."Hello Tohru!"screamed Momiji as he put his suitcase down so he could run up and hug her."Hello Momiji," Tohru told the hyper bunny on her shoulder."Good to see you again Honda-san." "Yo.""Hello to you Haru-kun and Hatori-san."Then Haru took his and Momiji's suitcases inside and Hatori shut the door.

POOF!

"Eek!"Tohru quickly turned around while Momiji put his clothes back on."Why the heck are **you** here?!""Tohru-kun asked us to come with you guys to America. She told us about what happened yesterday. She also asked Kagura but Kagura said she couldn't come.She sends her love Kyo. (for the sake of my plot and my sanity I need to keep Kagura in Japan)""Besides Kyon-kyon it'll be fun!""Don't call me Kyon-kyon!"yelled Kyo as he hit Momiji on top of his head."Wah! Tohru-kun Kyo's hitting me!"

"Stop hitting Momiji, Kyo.""Why don't you make me baka ushi!""Fine I will!"Yuki sighed."Black Haru's out.""My poor house!"but before Kyo and Haru could beat each other senseless they were both frozen solid like stone."_**CONDOORE!**_"screamed Tohru as red light came from her right hand and wrapped itself around Kyo and Haru like a transparent glowing cocoon."God I been waiting to try that for three years."Tohru said sleepily as she walked over to Kyo and Haru(magic can take a lot out of you and Tohru hasn't used it in a long while).

"Will you not try to kill each other or me as soon as I set you guys free?" "Mps!"(yes!) "OK. **_EROODOC!_**"and just like that they were released and the two dropped to the to the floor.

THUD!

"That was cool Tohru! Do it again!Do it again!"screamed Momiji jumping up and down. "No!"yelled Haru and Kyo at the same time as they got their butts off the floor."How did you do that Tohru-kun?"Tohru had weird far off look on her face.(she really likes magic but it makes you sleepy if you haven't done it a while)"Magic,Hatori-san.Magic.It's freaking sweet."All the Sohmas just stared at her and sweatdropped.Then they heard another car pull up.

HONK!HONK!

"Honda get yer fairy-butt out here!It's time to roll!"Tohru rolled her eyes before yelling back."Keep your shorts on Koji we're coming!Jeez!"The Sohmas sweat-dropped more.Tohru turned to the Sohmas."That's our ride, Koji.He gets a little cranky when he has to go another country.It's the jet lag.At least I think it's the jet lag."Tohru shrugs.(n-n)The Sohmas and Tohru grabbed their suitcases and all piled into the gigantic minivan.

"What's up Rose Flower?How you been?""I'm fine, and don't call me that Koji."Tohru said slightly annoyed.The vein in her jaw was twitching again and her cheeks were turning a very nice shade of red."Now when we all get to America you'll all be staying at Zekira Koton's house.She's a singer and a pretty good dancer to boot."said Koji as he drove off.

Tohru rolled her eyes again.Everyone knew Koji had big crush on Zekira ;everyone except Zekira that is."You need a hobby Koji-kun.Something nice and relaxing like skydiving."Koji blushed straight scarlet."Shut up!"Tohru ignored his anger and continued smiling."So Koji-kun is anyone else going to live at Zekira's house?""Oh, just Kent,Natasha and Keguya."Tohru paled slightly and the vein in her jaw started to twitch slightly,"No...""Come on Honda Natasha's not that bad."

Tohru seemed to disagree."She's the spawn of all evil and you know it!""Tohru who's Natasha?"Yuki asked innocently.The vein in Tohru's jaw was getting bigger."She an witch who's goal in life is to make me suffer for all eternity."Koji rolled his eyes."I think your over reacting just because she dyed your hair that one time doe-"Tohru cut him off."It was purple and yellow for a whole month!A WHOLE MONTH KOJI!"

"Calm down Honda.The dye came out...eventually,and don't you dare try getting out of it Honda.Akira said your living there so your living there!"Tohru slumped down into her seat.Tohru knew Koji had been right.It was her fault Nala was acting all evil;sort of, in a very vauge and confusing sort of way.'Everything's always my fault.'She thought sadly as she slowly fell asleep the minivan sped on the highway towards the airport.

* * *

**Flashback/Dream Sequence**

"Tohru-kun,my pet,"Akira said,his voice coated with its usual fake sweetness that made Tohru want to puke,"You do know it's all your fault.It's all your fault Kyoko's dead."

"No..."Akira tilted Tohru head up with his sharp black nails so that his cold coal-black eyes could be level with Tohru's tear-filled turquoise ones."What did you say,pet ?"Tohru glared back at Akira."I said no.I didn't kill her.You did.You use your magic to make her fall asleep at the wheel.It's your fault my mother di-"Akira slapped Tohru in the middle of her sentence."See,it's crap like this that I have to keep punishing you for,you disrespectful freak of a child!

You just don't no when to shut up you stupid twit!!!"yelled Akira as he smacked her again.Now both of Tohru's cheeks stung but she still didn't cry."If you hadn't been so ,rebellious,so,so, freaking stubborn I wouldn't have to punish you pet."Akira voice went back to being sugary-sweet."That's why your mother died,that's why he died,pet,but you don't seem to understand that so I'll just have to beat it into you.Then I'm kicking you out of the main house."

Tohru quivered with fear."Akira please..."Akira patted Tohru on the head."Don't worry pet.This is for your own good...''Then Akira began to beat Tohru senseless.He was determined to make sure she'd never be happy again.After awhile Tohru couldn't feel anything but the pain,all she could see was darkness,and all she could hear was her vain cries of mercy that sounded more like a howlimg dog than a person.

**END OF FB/DS**

* * *

Tohru woke up gasping for breath."(censored.censored.)nightmares."Kyo turned toward her when he heard her gasp.(funny how he didn't hear her curse though.-)"Hey Tohru, you ok?You look kinda pale."he said,clearly worried.Tohru smiled weakly."I'm fine.It was just a bad dream."Suddenly there was big jolt as the van came to a halt."We're here everyone so get your butts outta my van." 

Tohru laughed.She knew Koji was joking(mostly).Everyone grabbed their things and went to and went inside the airport.Tohru took a deep breath."Well,this it..."Tohru felt something on her shoulder.She looked up to see Yuki with his hand on her shoulder. "Honda-san,relax.Everything will be fine.""Yeah,Tohru,it's not good to worry."Tohru smiled at Kyo and Yuki.'I'm not worrying.I'm having a full blown panic attack.HA.HA.I'm so nervous I'm laughing inside my head.Oh,yeah,i'm going insane.'

"Thanks guys,I'll try to calm down,I promise."Then Momiji bounded over with an indiferent Haru trailing."Tohru!Tohru!Isn't this awsome!Isn't it,huh?!So what's This Zekira-lady like?!Is she nice."Tohru grinned as she watched the hyper bunny-boy hopped around her."Yes Momiji,Zekira-chan is nice.She has a pet rabbit named Kiki and a pet ox named Rocher Dur,it's a french for hard rock.She named him that cause he plowed through an oak tree and didn't get hurt."

Haru's eyebrow arched as soon as he heard about the rampaging bovine."She has a ox?And it hit a tree,why?"Tohry reujusted the strap on her backpack."Her messenger pigeon was messing with him."Tohru shrugged."Doesn't seem to like Rocher-kun that much and the feeling's mutal.So the baka of a bird flew up to a really low branch on this old oak and the ox charges it,breaks the pigeon's wing,and the tree breaks in half."Tohru grinned.She liked the sory.It reminded her of Black Haru."Flight 59.Gate 26 now boarding."said a woman on the airport intercom."I reapeat,Flight 59.Gate 26 now boarding."Everyone took ther things and boarded the plane.

* * *

OOO!Will you ever find out who HE is?Will you ever get a ch with more action?Will the author(ess) ever stop asking lame questions she already knows answers to?Find out this and more next ch.Happy Holidays people!Hoe yall enjoyed this even though I sorta ended up given yall another filler ch.sorry.plz don't kill me.R&R. 


End file.
